


My Legacy is Ironman

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: I kept thinking about all of the Tony antis and how they treat the actions he took during endgame and honestly he'd probably agree with them, so I wrote a little something from his POV. (Endgame Spoilers Obviously)





	My Legacy is Ironman

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I've grown up with superheroes even before they were popular, and Personal opinion, Tony wouldn't fume over antis trying to make him feel bad, he'd probably agree with them but he would explain it from his point of view and make the antis see his side. So I wrote this.  
> (Again, Spoilers)

You know, there's something different about dying when you know this one is the one that'll stick.

I mean sure it sucks because you're dying and all, but in the long run I think it was worth it.

Yes, I know some people who don't like me will say I didn't make the ultimate sacrifice, more power to them though, because they're right, I didn't make the ultimate sacrifice.

I was given two choices, so I chose the lesser of two evils.

Sure I could've used my chance to go back and make sure Thanos never snapped in the first place, but I'm a selfish man.

I wanted to keep those years with my lovely wife and I didn't want to lose my daughter either, so I did what I had to do.

If I could've done it differently I would've, because I know Peter cried after seeing me die.

I mean, hell I cried when he turned to dust in my arms, so if I could've changed at least that bit I would've, but no sense in worrying about things that can't be changed.

Anyway, I guess what I was trying to say was that I might be dead, but truth be told, I'm content dying like I did, because I know my family isn't alone and won't be as long as the Avengers are around, well I guess they're kind of my family in a way too.

Even though I'm dead, there is something that isn't if you think about it, Ironman isn't.

Ironman is a legacy, some might even say a hero though I'd probably disagree, Ironman lives on in those I left behind.

One day Morgan will inherit the Rescue suit from Pepper, but until then Pepper keeps that part of Ironman alive, dear god when Morgan gets old enough though she's going to give Pepper a lot of grey hair from worrying, I just know it.

Peter, on the other hand, he has the Ironspider and Karen to keep him safe, not to mention a whole slew of superheroes that think he's just some kid that needs protecting, including Rhodey, though the stories I shared with Rhodey about that kid probably had something to do with that.

Then Rhodey himself, he has War Machine, another part of the Ironman legacy that'll live on without me. 

Almost forgot about Harley, last I spoke to him before- well you know, he had actually started working on his own version of the Ironman repulsors because I refused to give him the schematics for a pair.

Little does he know that on his next birthday he'll actually be receiving one of my earlier, ~~unfinished~~ taken apart and never put back together again, models of the Ironman suit, Mark 78 I think it was.

Hell I took it apart and put it back together a hundred or more times and still couldn't get it to sustain high altitude flight with that version for longer than twenty minutes without running into reserve problems, but he's a smart kid, he'll probably figure out the problem as soon as he turns the suit on and gets greeted by Friday.

Still, a bit of the Ironman legacy lives on even without me, and I'm okay knowing that it will, knowing that made dying less painful.

I know they won't be alone now, so I'm okay because my legacy is Ironman.


End file.
